Three Couples in Auradon Prep
by Isazu
Summary: Three little moments in the relationships of Jay/Navana (OC), Carlos De Vil x Helena Hook (OC) and Jane x Uriah (OC). This also came from a request of Shiranai Atsune..hope you like it. Again with the bad summaries sorry about it. I only own the ideas.


"Well well well to what I own the honor of your presence in our room," said Uriah while sitting in his inflatable pool at the feet of his bed it really was a side that could make anyone laugh but Carmine was used to it so he just let his friend be.

Carmine took his red jacket off and toss it over the chair near his desk and proceed to sit on it while putting his feet on the desk. "Lonnie's brother came to visit her and apparently he didn't like that I was and I quote "eating his sisters face" so he not really politely ask me to leave. So what are you up to tonight? I thought you had a gig at Navana's parents restaurant."

"Nah, they booked a Jazz band for the weekend so I'm off. I was about to go and have a run. Are you up for it?" Carmine usually would laugh at his friend face, but he was feeling a little tense after the encountering with Zohu at Lonnie's so he agree. Both boys changed and went and started to stretch outside the dorm building when they saw some guys walking towards them. Uriah made a puking noise and Carmine assumed that Chad was near, that boy always brought the worst in people.

Chad and the others boys stopped near them and started to make fun at Uriane as always "Oh my god everyone cover your eyes before we get blind but the moon's reflection on Uriane'sface."

The other boys laugh and made some comments about his looks too just for Uriane to look at them with a bored expression on his face. Carmine, on the other hand, was tired of their stupidity and turned to look at Uriah really focusing on his face one of the boys notice his movements and ask him what he was doing. "Well, I was hoping I got blind so I don't have to see your ugly faces again. Hey, Uriah does your mom still has that thing that takes people voices away from them because I would love to borrow it."

Uriah smiled at that, of course, the others tried to say something, but the two boys tired of them stood tall and gave them a looked that scare them so once again as the cowards they truly were they went away. "Thanks, man, I can't get in any more trouble after those pranks I pull on them Fairy Godmother would have my head, no pun intent."

Carmine laugh at his comment and the boys went on their way, after a while of running they pass the football field and saw that the cheerleaders were still training. Navana was near the top of the pyramid and Jay was at the bleachers as always waiting for her so they went to see him. They exchanged fist bumps and started talking about their plans for the weekend, Uriah saw Audrey leading the last cheer and the other guys roll their eyes. "I can't believe you still like her. She is horrible with everyone dude."

"You are one to talked. Mal told me you had a thing for her before you started dating Lonnie." Navana's voice came from their side and Jay looked down he really needed to tell the girls to stop giving his girlfriend ammunition against him. Luckily the guys knew about it since the first time Uriane told them about how he thought Audrey was beautiful.

Navana said hello to the guys always happy to see her friends she went to sit in the bleachers, but Jay took her by the waist and made her sit on his lap while giving her a kiss on the cheek. They were talking again about their plans when Audrey's voice saying hello to Chad interrupted the calm of the place, she was really loud when she wanted to be. Navana told them that she always made a spectacle of Chad coming to see her so that everyone knew that they were still together and also in case Ben was near to try to make him jealous of course the King never seemed to notice always being focus on Mal.

Carmine told them about their encounter with Chad and his boys earlier and Navana fume "How dare they made those comments about Uriah. I swear those royals suck they always present themselves as perfect and then they just used you and toss you out when they are done."

The hate in her voice was evident and Jay tense looking at Chad like he wanted to murder him, it was well known between the group of friends that when Navana first arrived she had seen Chad and instantly felt for him. Of course, the youngest of the Charming took the opportunity that his annoying girlfriend was on vacation and started to go out with Navana and leading her on. At the same time making sure that she wasn't close the Islanders who obviously would have told her about his relationship with Audrey so he went to the extreme as to tell her they were dangerous people.

After Audrey had come back and Chad ignore Navana for days she went and confronted him just for him to make fun of her calling her delusional. Months later when she had started dating Jay and was friends with Uriah the guys made the mother of all pranks in honor of her revenge. Chad, of course, was destroyed when his looks were ruined when he loose his hair to the products they inserted in his shampoo and his skin went orange do to some very original plumbing and paint. Sure fairy godmother had searched for the authors of the pranks and Uriah had confessed to the crime feeling like he was the one in a better position to take the punishment.

"Is ok babe. Everyone gets what is coming their way eventually." Jay said goodbye to the boys and took the hand of Navana leading her towards the woods where they usually went to spend some alone time. They walked a couple of miles enjoying each other company until they arrived at a little pond and sat and even though she enjoy been there with Jay she hated when things were too quiet, so after a couple of minutes she started to get restless which only made Jay laugh. She playfully hit him on the arm "Can we go do something?"

Jay asked her what she wanted to do and she thought about it, what she really wanted was to go out into town to Dojos pub and listen to her favorite rock band, but tickets were sold out for weeks. She tried to get some, but it was impossible since they sold in hours and she was too busy finishing her projects to go sleep on the line. "Anything really, I just want to do something. Maybe we can go and listen to some music."

He nodded and got up and so they started walking but to her surprise when she was turning to go to the dorms he took her hand in his and went to the entrance of the school. She looked at him "Are you nuts? We are you going?"

Jay smiled and told her just to follow him and before she told him off for telling her what to do, he raised his hands and ask nicely. Once outside she notices Ben's bike standing there and she wonder if Jay really was crazy. They stood near the motorcycle and Jay took two tickets out from his back pocket and she freak while he laughed.

"I knew you wanted to see them so I worked an extra shift each day and went to sleep in line." She loved that about him, no matter how many times they argue about his lack of effort in school he would do this thing for her that show her he was really hard working in other areas. Navana jumped and put her legs around his waist and he hug her to keep her level with him. "I love it and I love you for doing this for me."

"Are you sure? Because we can totally stay and finish that project you mention before" Jay tease her knowing very well she wasn't going to choose to do homework.

She stuck her tongue out to him "I don't wanna work, I wanna rock."

They share a kiss that left them both breathless and Jay jokingly told her that he had no problem missing the concert which made him the recipient of another punch. He put her down and they went into the night ready to have some fun at the club.

On the other side of campus, the boys had finally arrived back at their dorm and got ready for dinner. Uriah sent a text to Jane asking her if she wanted to joined them at the cafeteria she responded almost immediately telling him yes and that she was going to invite Carlos and Helena because they were doing a project together. Both boys went out making their way to the cafeteria but just before going in Lonnie found them and Carmine went with her saying his goodbyes to Uriah.

The boy made his way inside the cafeteria and saw his friends discussing amicably at the last table and went to talk to them. "Hey, guys how are you this fine evening?"

Carlos was the first to looked up from their notes and smile at him "What's up dude?"

Helena and Jane got up and gave a kiss on his cheeks and then Helena went to sit next to Carlos and Jane stayed at Uriah's side. Helena asked Uriah about his thoughts on their paper about transportation at sea and then got into a heated argument about the way they little ship should be distributed with Carlos. Jane rolled her eyes and told Uriah that they kept getting into fights because Carlos insisted on making everything in the vessel automatized and Helena wanted something more old fashion.

After yet another fight Jane yelled at them to stop and told Uriah that they better eat at another table because all the fighting was going to make her sick, the boy laughed and said his goodbyes to the couple following Jane to the line.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic of her. We were just exchanging points of view." Carlos, however, told Helena that Jane was right they were very stubborn. "How about we stopped this for tonight and go do something fun. I don't know about you, but I'm not really hungry."

Helena was excited about the prospect of doing something fun after hours of doing homework, sure she loved spending time with her boyfriend and Jane but homework was still annoying. Carlos stood up taking her hand only to find a hook in his hand, he raised and eyebrow and she laughed. "Sorry, I was playing with it."

Once he gave her hook back and she put it away they went on their way. Helena told him that they should go to the pool, but Carlos was reluctant to go being that it was after of hours and it sure was close by now. Still she was having none of that, she wanted to swim and she was going to do it. It didn't matter how many months she was living in Auradon there was a mischevious spirit on her and she loved to embrace it. Finally, she convince him to go with her and they broke into the pool and play a little game of Marco Polo wich end in both of them laughing their hearts out.

They got out of the pool and were about to lounge on the chairs when they heard someone coming in and made a run for it, one thing was to break rules, but another one to get caught breaking them. When they were sure, they were out of danger they lay on the grass outside the building laughing off their little adventure. "Next time we should stay and see who it is. I bet I can overpower however it was in a sword fight."

Helena started to mimic a little sword fight making Carlos chuckle. "Who do you think would carry a sword?"

She shrug at his comment but still felt like she had a good point with the sword fight. "Someone with a great sense of style maybe. Oh god look at all the stars, I love it when the night is clear. This would be a perfect night for sailing."

Carlos knew she constantly dreamed of sailing and that was the main reason he chose to make a ship for his tech class, sure it was going to be only a model now but one day he would build her an actual ship just for her. Helena started to tell him about the constellation like she usually did when they were looking at the stars, but his eyes never left her face, she looked so beautiful and he felt so lucky to be with her.

Voices came to interrupted their moment and both of them turned to see the owners of them, Audrey and Chad were walking towards the main building, but they were fighting and that made Carlos and Helena smiled and went into hiding quickly. They heard how the couple raised their voices and Audrey telling Chad that he needed to get it together if they were going to get elected as queen and king of their senior year so that Mal and Ben wouldn't win. Then Audrey told him that they needed to get the election box for the ballots so they could put some in with their names.

Helena was appalled she always hated those two but to hear them plotting against her friends made her blood boiled. Carlos' voice interrupted her thoughts "We need to get that box first before they do."

"Don't worry about it I get things by the hook or by the crook!" Carlos smiled at that he really loved her tenacity. And so the couple went into the building and manage to get to Fairy Godmother before the others but got trapped in when Audrey and Chad tried to open the door finally they managed to sneak out the window of the bathroom and went straight to look for Fairy Godmother herself to deliver the box. After telling her what they heard, she dismisses them thanking them for the information and Carlos walked Helena back to her dorm.

"There is never a dull moment with you H." He turned her around and kiss her goodnight making the girl blush. No matter how many times they kissed, she always felt extra especial with him. They share some more kisses and she finally went into her room saying goodbye ready to dreamed about him.

Just outside the dorms Uriah and Jane were talking about what Jane's mother had told them when she went into the cafeteria looking for Audrey and Chad. "I can't believe they would go as far as to tried to fake an election, I know you like her, but Audrey is crazy."

Uriah noted the girl was pretty, but she really had nothing else going for her and even though he still like her he was getting more and more aware that it was just a physical attraction. "I know I honestly don't like her that much anymore, she may be beautiful, but she is rotten on the inside. Please don't tell the guys I used that expression I don't want to offend them using that term on her."

Jane laughed and nodded sure that if they ever knew the uses of their phrase Uriah would be in trouble. "No worries your secret is saved with me."

He knew that even before she told him so Jane had been an excellent friend from the start and sometimes he wonder what would happen if he had met her before Audrey. From time to time he found himself thinking about her in more than friendly ways, he looked at the couples around him and picture him with Jane in same situations and that always brought a smile to his face. Thinking back to their relationship this last months they did a lot of things that couples usually do. They ate dinner together every day, he often walked her to class and at the nights that he didn't work he would talk to her on his cellphone until they fell asleep.

"You are amazing Jane, you know that right?" That made her blush which he find endearing, she was always shy while taking a complement and that made her even more cute in his eyes. Sure Audrey was beautiful but Audrey was pretty and her personality although sometimes shy was always welcoming and comforting to him. They continue to talk for a while and then she announce that she needed to get to bed because it was near curfew. He nodded and went to get up to walk her in, but she stop him. "Is ok, I can walk by myself I don't want you to be late."

He shooked his head "Thanks Jane, but a real gentleman always walks his date to her door."

She was red in a second. "Date?"

Uriah noted and took her hand in his making their way to her room. "Yeah I know we were just talking about Audrey, but we both know that was just a some dumb idea, but the more time I spend with you, the more I want to be more."

Jane looked taken aback she wasn't sure he was truthful or he was just tired of Audrey not paying any attention to him. If she were honest with herself, though she would also love to be something more to him but still she wasn't sure."

"I know that maybe you are doubting what I'm telling you but I'm ready to take a chance with us and I'll wait until you are ready to. Please just think about it ok?" His eyes were full of hope and she was glad to see that he was honest with her, but she wanted time to think about.

She blushed a little and gave a shy nod "OK, I'll promise I think about it."

He lifted her up and twirled her around making her laugh once he put her on the floor he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and wish her goodnight."

Jane went into her room wondering when her life turned this awesome.


End file.
